The EH
by OC4life
Summary: TROYXRYAN. So Senoir year has began, what new relationships will take place. Which ones will survive or is the drama to much to handel. EDITED AND FIXED. NEW CHAPETERS UNDERWAY
1. The way we get by

This is going to be a Troy x Ryan one with Sharpay and Zeke and the rest of the gang. Anyway check it out and tell me what u think!!!!!! And yes review PLEASE

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the story line haha wish I did though

123456789

The elevated feeling drifted throughout the room, lights filtered through from one corner while the music bellowed from another deafening those who were to close. A few uncoordinated drunken youths attempted to sway to the rhythm that was passing through the room.

Troy stood on the second floor above the scene with Chad and Jason as they scoped out they scene below them. So this was the East High Christmas party for 2006 Troy thought to himself. It wasn't unlike many of the other parties he attended, the same general bunch of people were there such as the jocks, cheer leaders and a few other favored people who attended East High.

The party was being held at Jason's, his parents had gone away to go and see some friends in California for the weekend. So it was put on him, as his responsibility as a 'popular' member of the school to host a somewhat festive Christmas party. This basically meant allot of alcohol minimal decorations and another chance for the cheer leaders to come up with some new ideas as to how to show some skin.

Troy was a regular at these parties and was always welcome. He was one of the most popular kids in school. He had shaggy brown hair, soft blue and a deadly cute smile. It seemed that everything that he tried he was an instant success at; basketball, singing, girls and boys for that matter. His grades… well they could be improved on but this one flaw was often overlooked.

Troy silkily descended down the stairs into the lower part of the party, as he did so many saw him making his way down and began to greet him with as much enthusiasm as they could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabriella making her way towards him from across the room.

Gabriella had an air of elegance around her; she had managed to obtain an act of innocence that could be trampled by a simple taste of her sex appeal. All the guys wanted her and allot of the girls wanted to be her especially since she got to perform with Troy Bolton!! Troy however had no feelings for Gabriella other than friend ship which she had accepted and the two had become close friends.

"Hey there you" Gabriella slurred somewhat coherently. "Hey gabby, you had a bit much tonight?" Troy threw back laughing "I've hic... only had a couple, well only as much as Taylor" "that's more than enough for you" "maybe… hic" Gabriella said laughing to herself before continuing on her way.

Troy just laughed it off truly hoping she hadn't had as much as Taylor to drink. Taylor wasn't exactly known for being a weak drinker. Troy then finished making his way across the room to the bar and swiftly jumped over the counter and began to make himself a scotch on the rocks. Before he could even take a sip however Sharpay had descended upon him "TROY, how are you!!, I missed you today at lunch!! Where were you?!? Oh I bet you were in the gym!! Your sooo dedicated!! Oh well I better go and look after Ryan god knows how he would survive with out me!!! Well toodles!" and without giving Troy a chance to reply turned on her heel and sped over to her brother before he got to make any conversation for himself.

Troy just stood their and studied the two definitely one of a kind pair. God he would hate to be Ryan I mean they had got know each other in the 'twinkle town musical' and well he was actually pretty cool… well as cool as a overly dramatic, rich, beautiful kid could be. Wait beautiful where's that come from... maybe I should stop with the scotch. Anyway Sharpay is so well overbearing, has no concept of a personal bubble and continues to hit on Troy regardless of his obvious disinterest. She was even seeing Zeke! Troy had really hoped that since they had started going out that she would finale stop her sad troy obsession but unfortunately it hadn't and she just seemed to be even more full on and fueled by Zeke's exceptionally good cooking.

At this point there was a loud shattering sound. Gabriella seemed to have dropped a bottle of vodka as she made her way to the bathroom. Troy quickly discarded his drink and helped her up off the tiles as Ryan knelt down and began to pick up the larger parts of the shattered bottle.

"Maybe its time for you to go home and get some sleep gabby" Troy said as he pulled her up to him so that she would be able to stable herself. "I think that's a good idea" said Jason as he made his way up behind them. "I don't need the house smelling of vodka when my parents get home, do you need a hand helping her out the front so we can call her a taxi?" "Nah it's alright I'll take her I've only had a sip tonight so I'll be fine to drive" Troy replied "but I'll take you up on the offer to take her out the front and into my car"

Troy and Jason then helped to move Gabriella out of the house and into Troy's car. 'Why did I have to drive a Range Rover' thought Troy as they lifted gabby into the car. "K, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Jason said before retreating back into the party. "wait Jason" Troy called out "could you tell Ryan thanks for picking up that glass" "uhh sure I'll tell him" Jason replied knowing full well he wouldn't waste his time on the drama king. Why did Troy even bother being nice to him…

K that's chapter one, just an introduction. Let me know what you think.


	2. The Shape of things to come

K guys well this is chapter 2, it's basically going to introduce you to Troy a bit more and there will be a bit of a connection between him and Ryan

Light Streamed through the large bay windows that were located to the far end of the room. The noise of the ocean could be heard as the waves crashed and made their way up the shore.

Troy stirred from his place on the bed and sat up taking in his surroundings while attempting to shield his eye's from the sunlight. 'Next time I'll remember to shut the blinds when I go to bed' thought Troy as he gave the open curtains a menacing look as though they should have reminded him.

Last night had been a long one, and well gabby didn't have the best of nights and he doubted she'd be having a decent morning either. Last night she had made things a bit difficult once they got back to her place.

Flash back:

Troy parked the Range Rover quietly in Gabby's driveway. 'God I hope Ms Montez doesn't come out' he thought to himself. He quickly got out of his car and made his way over the other side to the front passenger door, without any hesitation he pulled it open to reveal a passed out Gabriella. Sighing to himself he reached inside and undid her seatbelt; placing his arms underneath her he lifted her out of the car.

Using one hand to support her, Troy used his other to fumble through her hand bag in search for her keys. 'Why hell do handbags have to have so many compartments!?' he thought to himself as he searched the many pockets and zips that were inside the tiny bag. Before checking two more compartments and one more zipper he located the keys and made his way towards the front door. Her breathing was steady and she wasn't throwing up which was a good sign.

He balanced her against him while jiggling the keys in the lock until the door opened. Gabby's house was huge but it was not unlike many of the other houses in this area, it was large and contained all the bells and whistles.

Making his way through the house with Gabby in his arms Troy passed through the living room and kitchen before climbing the flight of stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was located.All the training he did for basketball was really paying off.

He continued his way through the elaborate beach style home passing the second living room and into her bedroom. Gabby at this point began to stir, her head was spinning and she felt as if she was about to throw up. Without the exchange of any words Troy backed out of the room and near ran towards her bathroom. He was well aware of the signs that she was going to throw up. He just hoped it would be in the toilet and not on him.

Using his legs to open the door he hoisted Gabby inside and placed her beside the toilet. Mission accomplished he thought to himself as he was now safe from a any more of the repercussions of Gabby's night. 'This is the last time that she's having pre-drinks at Taylor's I mean she's a good friend but God she could drink!'.

"What's going on in here" Ms Montez called through the dooor. 'Shit' Troy had to come up with something quickly. "It's just me and Gabby Ms Montez" Troy called back through the bathroom door. "Uh gabby has a stomach bug, she had some of this ah... exotic food at Taylor's and I don't think its having a very good affect on her" he called back. 'Shit is that the best I can come up with' he questioned himself while biting his lip and hoping she would buy it.

"Oh why would she go and try that kind of food! She's never been into it, I'm going to have to have a word to Taylor she should know Gabby's not the best person to be trying that kind of food... she has an easily upset stomach" She continued to rant on for a while, but Troy wasn't paying to much attention he was just to happy with himself and the fact that his on the spot story had worked.

Ms Montez then continued to make her way into the bathroom, immediately taking pity on her daughter. "thanks Troy for bringing her home, if you want you can stay in the guest room tonight. The beds already made up just remember to shut the curtains the sun shines right through them in the mornings".

With that Troy made his way out of the bathroom and headed towards the spare bedroom before remembering that he had to close the passenger side door on his car and lock it up. Making his way out of the house Troy made his way over to his car, where he closed the door and clicked the button on his keys which initiated the central locking.

Before turning and heading back up to the house he noticed that there was someone standing on the end of the driveway of the house next door by themselves. Troy recognized the person but couldn't make out who it was exactly.

Troy made his way to the end of the driveway and over to the other person before finale realizing who it was. There before him stood Ryan Evans. Damn he looked good, he stood there in this tighter than average black button up shirt which had no sleeves as well as leather pants which were also tight, not too tight but tight enough to know that there is one hell of a body underneath. Ryan may have a smaller body frame but he had a great body.

Troy managed to shake these thoughts from his head he really had to stop this kind of thinking, I mean where was it coming from? He wasn't gay or anything!

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked Ryan, not in spiteful way but one that was out of pure curiosity. "I'm doing what ever you want me to do" replied Ryan before taking a drag from a cigarette. "Uh… what?" Troy mumbled back taken off guard by Ryan's comment. "Hey I was only joking" Ryan returned laughing at the look Troy had on his face "I live here, Gabriella's my neighbor" "ah ok" Troy replied while taking in the fact that Ryan Evans captain never do anything wrong was smoking. Ryan must have picked up on what Troy was staring at because he then flicked the cigarette away " I don't usually smoke, I only do it when I have allot on my mind" he said more to himself than to Troy "Sharpay can drive you to it though" he continued smirking to himself.

"I don't doubt it" Troy replied "she's a bit like a mountain lion, Chompay!" Ryan could only laugh at this "well you're just lucky you don't have to live with her, anyway I better go back inside I want at least a few hours sleep before tomorrow. My parents are hosting a fashion parade thing for charity" "isn't everyday a fashion parade for the people around here" Troy pointed out. "Hey you say these people like you're not included, its not like you're any better" Ryan threw back laughing. "Yea, well maybe" Troy replied. "anyway I better go" with that Ryan turned away from Troy and continued his way up the driveway and towards his oversized home, but before he got there he turned around once more "Hey Troy.. Umm if your not busy tomorrow at around 7:30ish you could always stop by and check it out" "Yea maybe, sounds good" Troy called back before heading back into the house.

End of Flashback

Well it had been an interesting night; the talk he had had with Ryan was actually pretty cool.

Damn Ryan had looked good he thought to himself smiling softly… 'ah what where did that come from?? I really need to shake this' Troy thought to himself. 'Guess I'll just go shoot some hoops talk to some cheerleaders. Get my head in the game!'

So… Please R&R I do like to know what you guys think. That and it makes me feel special. I know I risked it when I made Ryan smoke but hey this is my story so I can make him a lil different.


	3. A little more than Friendship

**Warning: this Chapter contains a little bit of sexual explicit material between troy and his hand… if you are easily offended don't read it. **

_Still don't own High School Musical or the cast_

1234567890

Troy continued to sit on the bed and reminisce about what happened the night before. He was quickly brought out it however as Gabriella stumbled into the room apparently having just woken up.

"What time is it" Gabby mumbled out as she tried to join the conscious world. "Nearly 8:30, I was about to get up and grab some breakfast. I've got practice on in the afternoon" "sounds good, up until the practice part… I'll pass on that" she joked.

"Ha-ha thought you would, what do you think about pancakes for breakfast?" "Sounds good, I'll cook them. I kind of owe you for last night; my hangover doesn't seem too bad at the moment so I'm hoping it will stay that way" she joked truly hoping It wouldn't get any worse.

"Mums already gone to work, so we have the house to our selves. She kept asking me why I ate the exotic food at Taylor's; I had no idea what she was on about though" gabby explained slightly puzzled as to how her mum had drawn this conclusion "umm well I kind of told her that, so she wouldn't know you had been drinking. Ha-ha I guess we're going to have to warn Taylor you're mum may want to have a word with her or something".

"K well I'm going to go take a shower" Troy continued before jumping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Alright well I'll get started on the pancakes then" Gabriella replied making her way out of the room and into the kitchen.

Once Troy was in the bathroom he quickly began to remove his clothes, before taking a look at himself in the mirror. 'Man I'm good looking' he thought to himself as he began to flex his muscles and wiggle his eyebrows. 'When did I become such a dork' he mused laughing at himself.

Without wasting another second he jumped in the shower and started to twist the knobs in order to get the right temperature. Finding a soothing warm heat he began to soap himself up running his hands all over his body. His fingers danced across his skin, before drifting to his lower regions. As he did this his thoughts wandered settling on Ryan, he imagined Ryan's body hot pressed against his own allowing their lips to massage one another while their tongues wrestled for dominance.

By now Troy was fully erect and began to slide his hand up and down his member, he lent back on the wall behind him thrusting his face thrust up towards the shower head allowing the water to hit his chest and run down his chiseled features as his imagination ran wild.

It wasn't long before he began to feel his orgasm coming; Troy then tightened his grip and began to do longer, faster strokes which brought him to completion. A pure feeling of ecstasy ran through his body, all rational sense left him and his knees buckled causing him to fall to the shower tiles.

Never had his previous orgasms been this intense. 'What's going on with me? … Whatever it is I don't think my feelings towards Ryan are based on friendship" Troy began to think as his mind slowly put itself back in place.

Troy quickly rinsed himself, turned off the shower and exited the bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his waste. "Troy! The pancakes are nearly ready! Are you out of the bathroom yet?" he heard Gabby call out from down stairs.

"Yea I'm out, I'll be down in a sec" he yelled back, quickly redressing in the clothes he wore the previous night.

Before even entering the kitchen the aroma of freshly cooked blue berry pancakes filled his nostrils. 'Damn they smell good, Gabby can really cook' he thought to himself as he entered to kitchen.

"Hey!, man you take ages in the shower" gabby joked "What were you doing in there that took so long?" gabby questioned smiling at him "Uh nothing apart from the usual" he replied hoping to God she would not notice the blush beginning to creep onto his face.

"Ha-ha anyway enough with your shower antics, what are we going to do tonight? There is the fashion show charity event that the Evans are putting on, we could always go to that or we could invite the group over here and watch some movies or something" Gabby suggested.

"Hmm I don't know what I'm doing yet, Ryan invited me to the fashion thing last night but I'm not sure if I'll go" Troy in all honesty would love to be going. Not for the fashion but more out of curiosity for a certain blond.

"Really? He invited you? Since when do you and Ryan talk? I mean you to talked a bit during the 'Twinkle Town musical' but other than that you guys have no social interaction" Gabby stated "Uh well he invited me last night when we got back from the party, I went outside to lock my car up and he was down the end of his drive way just standing there…" Troy began replying but his voice faded out. "Uh hello Troy? You there?" Gabby questioned as she waved her hand back and forth across his line of sight.

"Oh sorry… ya anyway I walked down to him and we just talked for a while. You never told me you guys were neighbors" Troy shot back trying to shift his mind off his meeting with Ryan the previous night.

"You never asked, anyway it doesn't really matter. I think we should go the fashion show tonight, should be fun… well not fun but its for charity" Gabby replied "Hmm sounds alright, anyway lets get stuck into these pancakes I'm starved!"

123456789

It wasn't long before the morning was over and Troy made his way back home in order to get ready for practice. His mum wasn't very happy with him for not calling and saying he was going to be staying at Gabby's. Luckily he didn't receive any lasting punishments, even though it wouldn't matter if he did. His mum was a softy when it came to punishing her son.

Practice however didn't last long, only quarter of the team showed up. The rest either had a hang-over or were busy cleaning Jason's house before his parents got home. They were just lucky it was only a week till Christmas and Coach Bolton was in a festive mood.

Troy made his way back home, from the practice once again in the Range Rover. Dan had taken his own car so he could be at practice a bit later in order to come up with some new game strategies as to how he was going to lead the Wild Cats to victory once again this year.

However Troy's mind was far from basketball, all he could think about was that it was only 2 hours till the fashion show started. 2 hours till he could see Ryan the new object of his desires… secret desires.

1234567890

_**Hey guys hope u enjoyed it R&R**_


	4. New competition

**Hey Guys I hope you really like this chapter because I do!! It's my favorite one so far!**

**Please R&R**

123456789

Troy paced his room showered, dressed and ready to go. There was only 15 minutes till he had to leave. 'Should I leave a bit earlier and be there a bit before' he thought to himself 'or would that make me to eager? Maybe I should be a bit late… or does that make me look like I'm not really interested in being there'

Troy couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness that seemed to have engulfed him. Ever since his car ride home he'd been feeling like this 'Ok I'll just take 3 deep breaths and calm down' he told himself.

'Ok that's it I'm going now, this way I'll get a better seat' Troy then picked up his jacket and keys before heading out of his bedroom door. He made is way down the flight of stairs that led to his family room where his mum was tidying the room making sure everything was in its place.

"Hey honey, you off now?" She called to her son as he began making his way through the room. "Ya thought I'd go a bit earlier for a better seat" he replied as he sat on the end of the large black leather lounge before beginning to put his shoes on. "Ok well have fun, call me if you need to. I'll have my mobile on me or you can always try the house phone"

"Ok will do, I'll be home late tonight though. I'm going to the after party, it's on Ryan's dad's yacht". "Really must be an impressive one, what size is it" his mum said truly interested. "74 feet long, it's huge! It has a bar, lounge, and 2 decks, snooker table, kitchen, theatre, spa and sauna" Troy continued to rattle off its many features.

"Ok well have fun and be careful, I don't really like the idea of lots of kids on a boat. No matter what its size is" his mum said as worry started to take hold of her. "Mum! Look I'll be fine! And so will everyone else. Don't worry about it I'll leave if it starts to become a bit rowdy" Troy replied trying to calm his mother's nerves.

"Any way I'm off, see you tomorrow morning" Troy called to his mum as he made his way out the front door and into his car.

123456789

'Don't cha' by the Pussycat Dolls could be heard in the background as a mad scramble for cloths and mirrors was being made.

"Eww! What happened to me wearing Louis Voitton!! I don't want to where Calvin Klein!" yelled a small framed pretty blond girl. "Well I'm sorry but we swapped it" said Ms Viola as she fixed another girls dress up. "What!! Why!?!" yelled the girl back in pure frustration "You simply don't have the boobs to hold the dress up, its called puberty honey it'll happen" she replied as she began to look over a few more boys and girls making sure they were ready to make their way up the cat walk.

Ryan was in a room just off to the right of where everyone was getting ready, he stood facing the mirror studying himself. Slightly adjusting his outfit making sure he looked alright. Tonight he was wearing full Gucci, his outfit in total cost roughly $12,000.

His top was close fitting but not tight, it accentuated all the right parts of his body. It was short in length; long enough to cover his top half but stopped just where his pants began. His pants were also black but contained a silver thread in them which gave them a slight sparkle when the light landed on them. The back of them cupped his ass making it a real attraction.

The door to the right of him suddenly burst open as Sharpay made her way into the room, with a large grin on her face. She was holding two glasses of champagne. Handing one over to Ryan she gave him a toast before saying "Here it'll settle your nerves" she began as she took a sip of her own. While downing the drink she took in Ryan outfit "damn you look hot in that, you should have mum and dad buy it for you". "Please don't say I look hot, you're my sister! Its, I don't know… a tad creepy" Ryan replied, although he was happy about the compliment. 'I wonder if Troy's going to come, we seemed to really connect the other night'.

"God Ryan! Do you have to make something out of everything? it was just a compliment" Sharpay shot back. "Anyway I better go I want to make sure I look awesome for Zeke! By the way your little boyfriend Brad is out there he has a pretty good seat too" she then turned around on her heel and powered her way through the dense patch of youths getting ready.

123456789

Troy pulled up out the front of Ryan's in his dads BMW, as he climbed out of the car a ballet came down and took his keys and jumped in, before going to park it.

Troy had his name checked at the door against the invites list, his name was quickly confirmed and ushered through the door. Troy made his way through the large waves of people who were mingling amongst themselves.

A few of them greeted Troy recognizing him as the star player on the basketball team, Troy however wasn't to interested in mingling but was more concerned about getting a good seat and it looked as though people were beginning to find places to sit.

The room had been set out with the cat walk in the center which came from a wall that had a curtain on it. Troy supposed that the models would make their way out from behind it. Around the catwalk were many circular tables with chairs around them. At the back of the room was a bar which had three bar attendants who were constantly serving over priced drinks to the towns must affluent people.

Troy made his way over and took a seat in the front row just to the right of the end of the catwalk. At the same table sat another youth who looked to be about the same age as Troy. The youth extended his hand to Troy as he introduced himself "Hi I'm Brad" Troy took his hand and shook it before replying "Troy"

123456789

Ryan left the room he was in and was looked over Ms Viola who approved of his outfit before he put on a large jacket which covered the majority of him.

Ryan pushed his way passed the curtain and was greeted by large bright lights, shielding his eyes he made his way to a podium which was just to the left of the stage. while positioning himself behind the podium everyone in the room fell silent waiting for him to begin speaking.

Ryan took this as his cue pushed the microphone so it was level with his mouth and began his welcome speech.

"Hi everyone and welcome to tonight's Fashion Show parade, we'll be sporting a number of leading brands tonight. Thank you all for coming, drinks lots, spend lots and have some fun. Remember all proceeds go to charity, and yes you can claim it on your tax. Ok well enjoy the show" there was a small applause as Ryan turned and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Damn he's sexy" Brad said while following Ryan's movement as he exited the catwalk. "Uh what" Troy returned, caught off guard. "Oh ha-ha didn't I mention before, I'm Ryan's boyfriend" Troy stomach seemed to have dropped right out of his body and felt as though it was on the flaw "Oh Ah cool, Lucky you" he replied trying to keep at least a little bit of his composure.

He must have done well because brad didn't seem to notice. Brad turned back to the stage abruptly as music began to play over the sound system in the room. It was 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears.

(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)

As the first line of the song ended a young brunette made her way out from behind the curtain. She swayed her hips to the rhythm as she moved earning herself a number of whistles and catcalls.

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin

Before she had made it to the end of the cat walk a young guy around the same age made his way out, he was also moving to the music. Not as well as the brunette but he still got a few catcalls.

Feels like the crowd is saying

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

The two sported their outfits to the crowd before turning around and heading back in behind the curtain. As soon as they were behind the curtain to more people stepped out. The pretty blond girl and Sharpay, they moved together swaying their hips seductively. Sharpay quickly spotted Zeke and gave him an obvious wink before turning and heading back towards the curtain.

A center of attention (Can you feel that?)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

Two more guys than stepped out from the curtain wearing only boxer briefs, catcalls at this point were coming from everywhere and the crowed was really starting to get into it.

They made their way up the cat-walk and pulled off a couple of dance moves before retreating back to the curtain.

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
[Gimme More lyrics on (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

They all then excited behind the curtain. A gush of smoke shrouded them which was shot from a smoke machine just to the left of the cat-walk.

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

It was now Ryan's turn to strut his stuff. He pushed the curtain aside with an air of confidence while making sure to look at the crowd so the lights wouldn't blind him. He moved perfectly in time with the rhythm of the song swaying seductively. While looking over the crowed he noticed where Brad was sitting.

He continued his way up the cat-walk leaning more to the side where Brad was located so that he would give him a good view. Before he made it to the end however he noticed another figure sitting on the table.

'Is that… Troy… wow he came! Damn he looks good!' thought Ryan as he sent Troy a obvious smile and wink that wasn't unnoticed by Troy and a now very disgruntled Brad. 'Wait what am I doing I have Brad! I shouldn't be flirting with Troy!'

Ryan quickly showed his out fit to the crowed before turning on his heel and disappearing behind the curtain.

Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The lengendary Miss Britney Spears, haha  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)

123456789

'Did that just happen? Was that wink for me or Brad? It definitely looked like it was aimed at me' Troy thought as his eyes drifted from Ryan to a very disgruntled Brad who was shooting sparks at Troy.

'If the charity event turned out this interesting, I wonder what the after party will have in store' thought Troy as he began to make his way out of the room trying to avoid having to make conversation with Brad.

123456789

**So what did you guys think? Worthy of a review? I hope so! The after party is on its way! Troy and Ryan seem to be doing a bit better but a new complication has come in, what do you guys think about 'the boyfriend Brad'? let me know**


	5. New Hope Brings Conflict

This Chapter Contains Sexually Explicit material. If you are not old enough or are easily offended please don't read no one is making you.

K well enjoy and please review!!

123456789

The sound of many rowdy, under the influence youths could be heard as the music on the yacht was turned up full ball. The ship had been fitted with smoke machines, strobe lights, colored lights and speakers everywhere.

The yacht screamed wealth through its mahogany wooden finishing's and gold trim. It had 7 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen and multiple living areas.

Troy made his way on board trying not to make eye contact with anyone. What he needed right now was a bottle of very strong alcohol. 'When did Ryan get a boyfriend? Sure I mean I've never asked him or went out of my way to find out, but you would think he would mention it'

"Troy!" came an enthusiastic familiar voice from the deck above. "Hey Gabby, I'll be up there in a sec" he yelled back while finding the stairs that led to the above level. "Where have you been all night?" Troy questioned her; he didn't remember seeing her at the Fashion show.

"I had a seat up the back, I was running a bit late and left a bit early to get this place set up" Gabby answered while pulling Troy along to the bar. The bar held all different types of alcohol from spirits to all different mixed drinks. Best part was that they were all free!

Once at the bar Troy quickly reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels. He was determined that this would make a good substitute or a way to forget about Ryan… at least for now.

"Wow straight onto the strong stuff their! Have you had dinner yet? If Taylor has taught me anything useful about alcohol it's that you should never drink on an empty stomach" Gabriella informed him smoothly, "Did you know Ryan has a boyfriend?" Troy replied changing the topic as if he hadn't heard her. "Uh yea, his names Brad. He's pretty cool, I've heard he's a bit promiscuous but who really believes rumors!"

Troy said nothing to this and downed a shot of the JD, Gabby studied him carefully before taking advantage of his silence and continuing "Anyway why does it matter if he does? As long as they're happy it doesn't really matter right? It's not like anyone really cares if two guys are dating… its sooo cute!!"

"It doesn't bother me, or matter" Troy replied "I'm going to ah... go find Chad and Jason" "Ok well good luck, Taylor and Chad are a bit busy though… Jason was down the other end of the ship chatting up some chicks, when did he become such a player?"

"Ha-ha he always has, he just keeps it low key, anyway I'll go and see how he's doing" with that Troy left the bar and headed up to the top deck..

Gabriella just stayed where she was and watched him go 'Hmm I wonder why he's so interested in Ryan all of a sudden'

123456789

Ryan writhed under Brads touch as their hands roamed each others bodies, Ryan moaned loudly as Brads hands made their way up his shirt and started to play with his nipples.

'God he's so talented! I wonder how good Troy is? I bet he's better!! Wait what the fuck why did I just think that! Here I am making out with my BOYFRIEND and I'm thinking about Troy Bolton… ok I'm going to shut off my brain now' Ryan mentally decided as Brad began to undo his shirt.

Brad removed his shirt and once again covered Ryan's body with his own but not before removing Ryan's shirt and undoing the buttons on his pants. Their lips were once again crushed against one another. Ryan traced his tongue along Brads lips, Brad quickly obliged to his request and allowed him entrance. Ryan felt every crevice of Brad's mouth exploring it fully.

Brad took this as an opportunity and began to slide Ryan's pants down his legs, Ryan moaned loudly as Brad cupped his manhood through his boxers "mmm yes" Ryan moaned out. Brad just smirked and pulled the pants off completely along with the boxers.

He then sat up and admired the body below him 'Damn he's hot! I can't wait to take him fully, I bet he'll be so much tighter than all the others I've been with' without wasting anymore time he removed his own pants and boxers releasing his own erection.

Brad then once again leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryan's before whispering "I have a little bit of a problem, mind fixing it for me?" Ryan took the hint and moved himself on top of Brad he slowly trailed his tongue down Brad's body stopping just before his member.

Without any hesitation he locked his lips around the head of the penis, before taking as much as he could of it into his mouth. "Ah so warm" Brad moaned above him placing his hands in Ryan's hair. 'He's better than the blond chick I had last night' Brad thought as Ryan continued his work.

Ryan removed his mouth and gave the member a few strokes with his hand before licking it from the underside up the shaft before taking it into his mouth again. His tongue swirled around the head causing Brad to moan again loudly.

Brad then grabbed the back of Ryan's head and pushed down as he thrust up with his hips. It wasn't much longer till Brad's body began to spasm as he reached orgasm. "damn your good, thanks for that" Ryan swallowed all he had to offer before moving his way back up Brad and kissing him softly.

"Hey Ryan, I was thinking that maybe its time that we took things a little further" brad suggested as his hands snaked behind Ryan. "Uh I don't know Brad, I'm not sure if I'm READY!" Ryan jumped as he felt one of Brad's fingers at his entrance.

"Come on! I promise to take it slow!" He pleaded "I know it's just… I don't know I just don't want to yet" Ryan replied hoping Brad wouldn't push the issue.

"Alright maybe another time" the two then hoped of the bed and straightened it before putting on their clothes and returning to the party. 'Why don't I just let me have me? Every time we're close… it just doesn't feel right' Ryan

123456789

Troy saw the two as they emerged from the cabin and he immediately felt sick. As he watched swing swing by the American Rejects began to play.

Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall

He turned and left the group he had been talking to quickly making his way to a table where a number of people were doing shots.

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Troy quickly downed three shots before leaving the table and heading up to the top layer of the ship to brood over life and how much of a joke it was being to him at the moment.

Swing, swing, swing   
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Troy couldn't understand why his feelings for Ryan were so strong. He'd never had feelings this strong before and it was a bit daunting.

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Troy finished climbing the stairs to the top layer only to find that Ryan was up here, standing by himself against the railing on the opposite side of the ship from where he had made his way up from.

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Troy studied him wondering whether or not he should go over and talk to him. 'I mean there's no harm in that right? Just a friendly hi nice party, I should thank him for inviting me at least'

Swing, swing, swing   
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Troy weighed up his options of go and talk to Ryan, or go back down stairs, avoid everyone and head home as soon as he had a good excuse. It seemed that a need to be near Ryan was winning as he began to head over to him.

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Troy crossed the room keeping an eye out incase Brad was about. It was then that he noticed that Ryan was smoking, not only that but he had a bottle of vodka on a table beside him.

Swing, swing, swing   
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

"Don't you know that's bad for your health? I remember you telling me you don't smoke that often" Troy questioned him trying to be as smooth as possible "I could be worse" he replied throwing a smirk his way.

"And to think I always thought you were innocent" Troy commented. Ryan turned and looked him straight in the eye before replying "you have no idea"

Troy had no reply to this but allowed a smile to dance across his face as he studied Ryan. 'If what he's doing isn't flirting I don't know what it is, he must like me at least a little bit… maybe I could win him from Brad!'

"Hey! What are you doing talking to Ryan" came a dry unfriendly voice from behind him. "Ah don't worry about it I was just leaving, I was just saying thanks for the party" Troy replied quickly trying to steer clear of the messy situation.

"What's your problem with me talking to him" Ryan asked Brad coldly, "I just can't understand why there's all these people here and you're here talking to him! Why don't you go and talk to Sharpay" Brad replied saying this more like an order.

"Don't tell him what to do" Troy cut in. "I thought you were leaving" Brad replied turning his back on Troy. "You know what why don't you go and talk to Sharpay and I'll finish talking to Troy" Ryan cut in giving Brad a cold look that said 'piss off!'

"Fine do what ever you want I'm out of here" he spat back before grabbing his coat and leaving Troy and Ryan in an awkward silence. "Sorry about that… I don't know what it is but he doesn't seem to like you that much" Ryan explained trying to make up for his boyfriends behavior. "No kidding, anyway don't sweat it… I better be off anyway have a good Christmas if I don't see you" Troy replied before heading off.

123456789

**This isn't going to be a story where they get together and live happily ever after.. that's if they get together you guys will have to read and see!**

**Read and Review Please it would be much appreciated!!!!!!!!**


	6. Two Different Worlds

**Yup this is the new Chapter, will Ryan and Brad make up or breakup after their little fight? Read and find out I'll leave you alone now so u'll have more time to review :P**

123456789

Ryan stirred softly from his sleep propping himself up on his elbows rubbing his eye's while returning to the conscious world. A small yawn emitted from his lips as he pushed his blankets off his legs and he slipped off of his king sized bed.

Running his hands through his hair softly, he stood up allowing his feet to sink into the soft carpet below him. Ryan was clothed in his p-jays which consisted of a light blue closely fitted tank top and light green long pajama pants.

Moving to the nearby window he pushed the curtains aside allowing a beam of light to filter into his room. Squinting a bit at first as the light first came in contact with his eyes but quickly adjusted. His window overlooked the beach which was just past the end of his back yard.

It was standing here that Ryan began to think about the night before. 'What was Brad's problem last night? I mean me and Troy were only talking, well as far as he could see we were. I mean me and Brad had just finished… doing stuff' a blush began to creep onto his face as his and Brad's antics filled his mind 'how could he get jealous straight after that? Sure me and Troy have a bit of chemistry, you'd have to be an idiot to miss it! But we're from different worlds it'd never work'

Ryan let out a small sigh as his mind continued to ponder over everything that was happening. A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts as Sharpay's head emerged through the door.

"Oh good your up, breakfast is nearly ready. How did things go last night at the party? I saw Brad storm off… did you two have a fight?" Sharpay asked giving Ryan a apprehensive look. "Sort of… well he saw me talking to Troy and I think he got a bit jealous, we were just talking" Ryan explained hoping Sharpay would be able to shed some light on why Brad had reacted that way.

"Troy huh, well you to do have a bit of chemistry but it wouldn't work I mean your from two different worlds. He's the popular basketball guy and you're the rich drama kid who well isn't unpopular but your no where near Troy's league. My point is maybe he saw a bit of that chemistry and that's why he reacted that way, maybe you just have to show him Troy isn't an issue" She explained.

"Yea I think you may me right, I'll give him a call today and tell him I'm sorry and try and make up for it. Thanks Sharpay you've really helped" Ryan replied. Sharpay smiled "No problem, you have invested so much in Brad, I just don't want to see you spoil it just because of some fight over a little bit of chemistry. You'll always be looked after if you're with Brad he's got a bright future."

Ryan only nodded at this. 'Brad and I have been together for too long to let this fight get in the way of our relationship' Ryan mentally decided.

123456789

The basketball flew through the air before connecting with the backboard and swishing through the hoop.

"Nice shot Chad" called Troy from somewhere to the left. It was team practice, even though Christmas was only a few days away coach Bolton insisted that they have practice so they wouldn't fall into a slump.

"Come on guys! Get your head in the game! Jason take the outside, I want to see you guys marking each other!!" yelled the coach from the side line.

Finale he blew his whistle signaling that practice was over.

"K good job today guys, there's a few things I can see that we still need to work on but I'm definitely seeing an improvement! Now hit the showers" he finished before heading to his office.

"Good practice today guys! We keep this up and next season is going to be ours!!" Troy told his team as they headed towards the locker room. "So Troy how'd you like that after party last night? I didn't see much of it… me and Taylor were a little busy" Chad explained with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well it sucked at first, but things turned out a little more interesting towards the end" Troy explained allowing his mind to wander over his and Ryan's conversation.

"Really? I heard it was great! Free booze, good music, lots of people what else could you want" Chad asked trying to find the flaw in the party. 'Ryan sprawled out naked on a bed before me' Troy thought to himself before replying "I don't know, I guess I just wasn't in a partying mood". It was sort of true, Troy didn't feel like partying when he found out about…Brad.

"Really? so what made it better towards the end?" Chad questioned. Troy didn't see much point in lying to Chad; the guy was too perceptive he'd pick it up soon anyway. "Uh I had a bit of a conversation with Ryan" Troy replied hoping Chad would catch on so he wouldn't have to spell it out. "Ah I'm guessing you have a little thing for him" Chad smirked punching Troy in the arm playfully.

"His boyfriend could prove to be a bit of trouble for you though, I mean they have been together for I don't know 3 years now" Chad continued. 'What! Chad already knew about Brad to! And 3 years!! How am I meant to compete with that!! It's like I've been under a rock this entire time how could I miss a three year relationship even if I never did talk to Ryan'.

"Yea I guess I'll just see what happens, we do seem to have a bit of chemistry" Troy replied trying to stay the least bit hopeful. "True but you two are from two different worlds. That could make things a bit hard" Chad countered as the two headed towards the showers.

123456789

The Phone rang three times before Brad finale picked up "hello" came his voice on the other end. "Uh hi, it's Ryan. I just wanted to say sorry about our little argument last night, I wasn't thinking properly" Ryan apologized before continuing "I also wanted to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Troy, you're the only one for me and I want to make it up to you"

"It's alright Ry, I forgive you. I guess I just let the little green monster inside of me take over. Maybe we could spend the day together? Head down to the pier and grab some lunch before seeing a movie or something in the afternoon. What do you say?" Brad asked. "I say that that sounds great! What time did you want to meet at the pier?" Ryan asked happy that things were falling back into place so well. "12ish sounds good, we can plan the rest of the day from there" "ok see you there" Ryan replied before hanging up the phone.

Ryan felt a little bit empty though, as if something was missing. He quickly pushed it from his mind as he noticed his watch read 11:15am which meant that he should start getting ready 'God! I'm still in my p-jays!! I better go have a shower and get ready, I want to look good for him'.

Ryan then raced up stairs grabbed a towel from the linen press and headed into his room. Quickly shedding his clothes on the floor before entering his ensuite. Looking himself up and down in front of the mirror checking for any skin blemishes. Not finding any, he jumped into the shower finding a hot comfortable temperature.

Grabbing the Shampoo he squirted it onto his hands before messaging it through his soft blond hair, before rinsing it out and applying conditioner. Next he grabbed a bottle of expensive shower gel which gave him a wonderful unique scent and lathered it onto his body.

His hands danced all about his body swiftly cleaning his lower region so not to excite himself, he didn't have time for that… not now anyway.

Rinsing himself off he turned the off the shower before jumping out and drying himself. Wrapping it around his waste. He once again inspected him self in the mirror just making sure he didn't miss anything the first time before exciting the room and heading into his walk in wardrobe.

'Hmm what to wear' he thought as he paced back and forth looking along the many racks of clothes before picking out an outfit. Dropping his towel he then pulled on the clothes and entered his ensuite once more.

This time however he resisted checking himself out in the mirror and began to brush his teeth and do his hair. He wanted to look his best today.

When he was done he stood back and admired himself in the mirror 'yes I know I look hot' he thought to himself as he started making what he thought was sexy looks into the mirror 'when did I become such a dork'.

123456789

Pushing though the door to the diner on the pier, Ryan quickly spotting the table that Brad was seated at. It was at the same time he noticed the small framed pretty girl from the fashion show his parents had hosted sitting opposite him.

Brad's eyes connected with Ryan's and he waved him over. "Hey babe" Brad greeted kissing him softly as Ryan took a seat beside him. "Hi" Ryan replied turning his attention towards the blond girl sitting opposite him.

"Oh well I better be off, nice talking to you Brad" She smiled slyly to him as she got up and left. "What did she want?" Ryan asked focusing his attention on the door she just exited from. "Uh she just recognized me from last night and came over to say hi just before you came in" Brad replied blowing it off.

"Ok Fair enough, so what are we going to do today" Ryan asked dropping any interest he had in the girl.

The rest of the day went by really well, after the two finished their lunch they made their way out of the diner and went for a walk along the beach talking about nothing in particular before deciding they would skip the movie and head home in stead.

123456789

"Thanks for today, I had a great time" Ryan thanked Brad as they pulled up outside his house. "No problem, anytime" he replied before pressing his lips to Ryan's. "Ok well I'll call you later" Ryan giggled as he hoped out of the car.

Up above in Gabriella's Troy saw the car pull up and Ryan hop out. 'This is my chance to go and talk to him' Troy thought to himself as he turned around and made his way towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Gabby asked as she noticed Troy leaving the room "Uh I just saw Ryan pull up, I thought I'd go say hi" Chad just smirked knowing the true reason behind why Troy was so eager to go and talk to Ryan.

Turning swiftly Troy exited the house making his way down to Ryan; luckily Brad had already left so he didn't notice Troy's appearance.

Ryan could hear the sound of some ones footsteps coming his way as he made his way up the driveway to his house. Quickly recognizing who it was the footsteps were coming from he seriously considered running up to his house and locking the door, but something inside him held him back and encouraged him to stay and talk, to just be with Troy.

"Uh hi" was all Troy could say once he had made it over to Ryan. 'Hi that's it… nothing else… way to strike up a conversation Troy! You literally sprint all the way over here and all you can say is Uh hi… useless! Why don't you just ask how the weather is' his mind began as he mentally kicked himself.

"Hi?" Ryan replied waiting for Troy to continue 'I wonder what he wants, he looks really good today. I feel so… well for lack of a better word good around him, it's a shame we're apparently from separate worlds'.

"Uh I umm just came over to see how your day has been" Troy finished lamely. "You came running over here to ask me how my day has been" Ryan replied disbelievingly.

"Ah yea" Troy replied before mentally kicking himself again.

"Look Troy, I'm not stupid I know why you're here. I can feel the chemistry we have too but we're from two different worlds you're the popular basketball guy and well I'm the well off drama kid, we're two totally different people and not only that but… I have a boyfriend I'm sorry" with that he turned around and entered his house shutting and locking the door behind him before running up to his room and collapsing on his bed.

'Why did it hurt so much to do that, I had to do it though right? I mean I'm with Brad. I love Brad! Don't I? Troy and I are from two different worlds'

123456789

**So… things don't look to good for Troy and Ryan atm. What do you guys think? Will they get together or will Troy find a way to move on? Ha-ha what do you guys think?**

**R&R**


	7. The Mistake?

**Ok here's the next chapter!**

**It Contains Sexually Explicit Material if you are easily offended don't read!!**

**Haven't done this in a while so… I don't Own high school musical or make any money from this!!**

**You guys are going to hate me for this chapter but it has to happen its all part of my plan!**

123456789

Troy lay on his bed giving the ceiling a cold dirty look, the room was dark only allowing a small amount of light to filter through the cracks in the blinds that covered his window. Honey and the moon by Joseph Arthur could be heard in the background.

Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up  
now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
And deep  
As the sea  
But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives.

'Two different worlds… two different worlds, what's that meant to mean. How can he just say that? I no he feels the same sort of emotions towards me, if only Brad didn't exist' Troy continued brooding as the slow song continued.

Remember when we first met  
And everything was still a bet  
In love's game  
You would call; I'd call you back  
And then I'd leave  
A message  
On your answering machine

This had to be the most upbeat song Troy had listened to all day which was saying something. He was glad his parents had decided to give him some space, when he first got home they noticed he wasn't himself pretty quickly and pestered him to talk to them, before finale realizing he'd come to them when he was ready.

But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives

'Why does this have to be so complicated? I just want to be with Ryan! Is that to much to ask for?'

Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom, freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight

As Troy brooded he allowed the songs melody to flow through him. Focusing on his breathing and closing his eyes he allowed his body to relax. He hadn't slept well last night, and it seemed sleep was getting the better of him now

We're made out of blood and rust  
Looking for someone to trust  
Without  
A fight  
I think that you came too soon  
You're the honey and the moon  
That lights  
Up my night

Troy's breathing grew softer and evened out as he finale gave into sleep.

123456789

A soft knock came from the door, Ryan looked up from his place on the bed before telling the visitor to come in. "Oh hey Brad" he called before getting up from the bed and wrapping his arms around his hips, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hello to you to" Brad returned fully liking this welcoming. "What have we got planned for today?" he asked making his way fully into the room. "Uh I was planning on doing some Christmas shopping, and then watching some old Christmas movies. I'm in a bit of a festive mood" Ryan replied with a grin.

"Well sounds like you've got your whole day mapped out. I might go and hang out with the guys then" Ryan nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Brad seemed to take notice of this "Uh what's up you look nervous, did I do something?" "Ah no you didn't, umm I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over here Christmas Eve, my family will be out and I figured it would be a good time for me to give you your Christmas gift." Ryan told him, a small blush filling his cheeks.

"Uh yea I can come over, no problem. Are you sure about this though?" Brad asked fully aware of what it was that Ryan was going to give him. "Yea I'm sure come over about 7:30" Ryan replied hoping that he was making the right decision.

"Ok then, well I'll see you tomorrow night" he replied placing a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

Ryan just took his place back on his bed letting out a small sigh 'I'm doing the right thing aren't I? I mean we've been together for three years. Why can't I shake the feeling that it feels… well wrong? I guess its just nerves, everything will go fine' Ryan convinced himself before continuing with his Christmas plans for the day.

123456789

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, Troy continued to brood over Ryan, but he did at least leave his room to have dinner before retiring to his room for an early night.

The next day was spent the same way, depressing music, dark room and little contact with anyone but he was making more frequent trips out of his room. That night he decided it was time to leave his room and ventured outside to go for a walk around his neighborhood

After telling his parents he left the house closing the door softly behind him, the night air was a little chilly but nothing he couldn't handle. Slowly he made his way down his driveway and up the street.

As he walked he looked at all the houses taking in the various decorations and lighting they had put up. He loved this time of year, he always had. Although he was finding it hard this year for obvious reasons.

'People have always said holidays are horrible I guess I'm just starting to learn why' Troy thought was he began kicking a stone about.

123456789

Ryan paced back and forth in his room, 'Oh God it's 25 past 7! 5 minutes. 5 long drawn out minutes… wait no it's 4 minutes and 53 seconds! Well that's if he's here on time, what if he's late… or early… he could be here now!' Ryan's mind continued to race, his heart rate climbing higher and higher.

The soft sound of the doorbell could be heard from down stairs. Panic immediately took over him as he raced down stairs to open the door. He skidded to a stop moments before crashing into the door. Quickly wrenching the door open to reveal Brad who wore a amused sexy smirk on his face.

"You ok? You look a little flustered" he commented making his way inside. "Do you blame me?" Ryan replied grabbing his hand and leading him up towards his room. "Not at all" he answered his eyes following Ryan's ass as the made their way upstairs and into his room.

Once inside Ryan closed and locked his door, he definitely did not want to be interrupted… not that they would.

Ryan then turned from the door to face the inside of his room, only to face Brad who was in a very close proximity to him. "So" he began nervously hoping Brad would take the lead which of course he did.

Brads hands snaked around Ryan's hips bringing their bodies closer together, their lips met and Brad took control of the kiss dipping his tongue inside Ryan's mouth savoring his taste.

Slowly he changed the way they were facing so Ryan's back was facing the bed. While their lips were connected Brad moved Ryan backwards until the bed was right behind him. It was then that he broke the kiss giving Ryan a smirk before pushing him backwards onto the bed.

Brad then climbed on top of him resuming the kiss where they left off. Ryan's hands snaked their way up his shirt before lifting it over his head before they sank lower and undid his belt and zipper. Brad smirked at his eagerness as he removed Ryan's shirt and pants.

He could feel Ryan's length against his leg, as he began to kiss and nip his neck. Ryan let out a small moan, hoping he wouldn't leave to much evidence behind. His tongue traced down his neck and chest before reach one of Ryan's nipples. He began to suck and nibble slightly driving Ryan crazy. As he did this his other hand began to play with his other one.

He then made a trail of kisses down his front before reaching his manhood. He placed a small kiss on the end of it before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down hard and fast, using as much suction as possible.

Ryan didn't last long it was only a few moments before he reached orgasm. Brad swallowed all he had to offer before moving back up his body and kissing him softly. His hands snaked around the back of Ryan and made their way to his entry.

Ryan began to feel nervous at this point, doubting if he had made the right decision but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Brad asked staring him straight in the eye. "Yes" he replied hoping he wouldn't regret this.

Brad then jumped off the bed and reached for his pants pulling out a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. Making his way back over to the bed he moved Ryan's legs apart and sat between them.

He then hoisted his legs over his shoulders before squirting some lube onto his fingers and inserting one into his entrance. Ryan bit his lip as he felt it enter him, Brad then worked it in and out allowing Ryan's body to adjust before adding a second finger. He then did the same till he was up to 3 fingers. Once he was sure Ryan was prepared enough he moved himself to his entrance.

Ryan waited with anticipation for what was to come next; slowly he inserted his member allowing Ryan to adjust. 'Oh God it hurts' he thought to himself while biting his lower lip.

Once Brad was fully inside he paused for a moment to see if Ryan was ok before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. Ryan closed his eyes trying to just focus on the sensation.

Seeing that Ryan was ok Brad began to pick up the pace pushing himself in deeper with more powerful thrusts. It was then that Brad hit a certain spot inside of Ryan that caused him to moan out loud. Brad just smirked and continued to hit the same spot with each thrust.

Ryan clenched the sheet below him tightly as Brad continued; it wasn't long before Brad made it to orgasm. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and finished off a few small thrusts before collapsing on top of Ryan.

"That was so good Ryan, your so tight" Brad informed him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas" Ryan replied before curling up towards Brad.

123456789

**Do you guys hate me??? I'm sorry but I had to do it… its all part of my plan! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. A Second Chance

**Hey guys, I don't know how you guys will like this chapter. I've tried to move time along a bit, there was a lot of ground I wanted to cover. So read it and tell me if you think it works! If it sucks let me know and I'll rewrite :D**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own High school musical or get any money from this**

**Warning: Contains mild sexually explicit material.**

123456789

Christmas came and went like every year, hundreds of presents, too much food and allot of catching up with relatives. Ryan and Sharpay were both given matching BMW convertibles; Sharpay's was a hot pink while Ryan's was a sleek black.

Now that Christmas was over it was only a few days till new years which meant school would be going back. Ryan this year had been selected as social chair which meant he was in charge of organizing the kick off carnival that was due to take place in the first week back at school.

Sharpay was also on the committee and resented Ryan being selected as social chair; it made no sense to her as to why he would be selected over her. She never complained however, well at least not to his face. The two of them worked near full time on the carnival, selecting a theme, working the budgets to allow rides as well as catering and it seemed to be coming along nicely.

Brad was over allot of the time, coaxing Ryan to leave the planning of the carnival to Sharpay and spend some time with him. Ryan however continued to come up with reasons as to why he couldn't go. Things between Brad and himself had changed but he couldn't put his finger on how.

"Ok fine, we'll catch up later than I guess. I'll go and catch up with the guys and see what they're up to" Brad replied after Ryan gave him another excuse as to why they couldn't hang out. "Well I guess I'll catch up with you tomorrow morning, we're still on for breakfast aren't we? You're not going to cancel that to are you?" "What! No of course not, I'm sorry about the last couple of days… I've just been super busy getting this carnival organized; once I'm done we can spend all the time you want together" Ryan replied trying to reassure Brad.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later than" with that Brad placed a soft kiss on his lips before retreating out the room and back towards the front door. Ryan just let out a sigh before turning to continue his plans.

123456789

On the opposite side of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Evans argued about anything and everything, the two had been at each other for months and were struggling to find common ground.

"I've had it… I want a divorce" Mrs. Evans whispered out before repeating herself with more confidence. "A divorce… well I guess there isn't much left between us, if you want a divorce you'll get one… I've only been with you is for the kids" he returned earning a hurt look from his soon to be ex-wife.

"Well I'll move out this week, on new years. Everyone will be out then, that way the kids wont have to watch me pack up my life and leave" Mr. Evans continued as the reality of the situation over came them.

123456789

Brad made his way inside the diner on the pier, spotting the pretty blond girl he made his way over. She was seated by herself in the back corner of the room looking at her watch and back at the door where she spotted Brad. Noticing that he was by himself she waved him over.

Brad made his way over, his eyes searching the room for anyone who was friends with Ryan, not spotting anyone he slid into the seat opposite her. "Hey Aliesha" he greeted. "Hey, where have you been lately? I've missed you! Firstly we meet like 5 times a week for hot sex and then you just stop talking to me, what's going on?" she questioned him "Well, me and Ryan we're ah closer now" he finished lamely "your closer? Ha-ha he puts out now, so now that you're getting it from him you don't need me right? Ha- ha does he even know what to do? You'll miss me" she replied getting out of the booth swaying her hips seductively before leaving the diner.

Brad just smirked to himself while following her body movement while a waitress asked to take his order.

123456789

Troy took another shot, trying to get the ball through the hoop but he just couldn't focus. He'd been trying to keep his mind off Ryan but it didn't seem to be working. Christmas had been alright, there were lots of presents and food, embarrassing family moments told and retold never seeming to be any less funny for those hearing it.

Although this Christmas was as good, if not better than the last few years Troy just couldn't bring himself to fully be part of it. His friends were continually asking him what was wrong, only Chad and Gabriella new the reason behind his sudden hermit phase.

The door that lead to the back of his house clicked open as Gabriella stepped out followed by Chad. "Hey man, how you doin?" Chad greeted him pulling him into a handshake/hug. Gabriella was next and gave him a small comforting hug before pulling back.

"Ah I'm ok… or I will be, I'll move on soon enough, besides there's that big New Years Eve party coming up. I'm bound to meet some one there" Troy replied trying to convince himself as much as he was them. "Hmm true it should be good, Taylor's going to be away for it so I'll be able to help you scope out possible candidates." Chad encouraged liking the more positive mood he was in.

The rest of the week leading up to New Years went by rather quickly, Troy was no where near his old self but he was coping. Gabriella and Chad had helped heaps by literally dragging him out of his room forcing him into the outside world. He wasn't ready to face Ryan yet but the party may help him to meet some one new.

123456789

Ryan sat in his room with Sharpay making final adjustments to the plans for the kick off carnival. They were finally organized and were starting to talk about the party tonight.

"I don't know Sharpay, I feel like I should stay at home tonight with the family. Mum and dad are staying in which isn't like them, and there's been a lot of tension between them this week… well more than usual. I feel like we need to all spend some time together so that the family doesn't fall apart" Ryan told Sharpay. "I've noticed the tension too but its New Years Eve!! It's like against the law to stay at home with your parents!! Anyway we'll have a few days before school to do all the family stuff you want" Sharpay replied looking at Ryan as though he had two heads for even suggesting that he stayed home.

Ryan looked away from Sharpay weighing up in his mind what she said. True they did have a few days to spend some quality time together but Ryan couldn't help but shake the feeling that he should really stay home tonight.

While his mind wandered over his family and their current issues his phone began to ring, before answering it he looked at the caller-id. Recognizing it as Brad he answered it "hey you sexy spunk" he spoke into the phone causing Sharpay to roll her eyes. "Ha-ha hi to you to, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight for the party?" came Brads voice on the other end "Ah about the party tonight" Sharpay looked up and gave him a look which said 'What the F are you doing!' "I don't think I'm going to go, I think I should be home for my family tonight, I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you though!! Your home alone tomorrow night aren't you" he finished with a sexy voice" before Brad could reply Sharpay announced her departure from the room in order to locate a bucket.

Brad gave a sigh before agreeing to meet Ryan at his house the following night. Ryan then hung up the phone and went over his plans for the carnival once more.

123456789

Troy stood before the mirror in his bedroom admiring his attire, formal but still some what casual. The party was due to start soon, but he didn't really feel in the mood to go and party. He didn't have a choice in the matter though Gabriella and Chad could be quite forceful.

"Are you ready yet" called Gabriella from outside his bedroom door, "No and I don't think I ever will be" he replied moving over to his bed and throwing himself down onto the soft mattress. "Ok fine, Troy we gave you two options the first being to get ready and come with us without any struggle the second being we drag you there by force… don't make me call Chad up from downstairs, we're fully prepared for the second option." Gabriella called back pushing her way through the door and into the room.

Seeing Troy sprawled on the bed, with a defeated look on his face she immediately was overcome with pity for him. Silkily she crossed the room and sat down softly on the edge of the bed. "Look Troy, if you don't want to come tonight I'm not going to make you. Maybe we're pushing you a bit hard at the moment, but we're only trying to help. If you want to come just send me a text and I'll come pick you up"

Without saying another word she stood up and went to exit the room. "Gabby wait!" Troy called from the bed sitting up "yea" she called back pausing on the door frame "Ah thanks… for everything" "no problem" she replied sending him a warm smile before heading down stairs to inform Chad of the new situation.

Troy lay on his bed for what seemed like hours, although in reality it had only been half an hour. 'I have to do something to try and pass the time' thought Troy as he began to stair at the ceiling once more. Grabbing his ipod from the bedside table he left his room deciding to go for a walk and clear his head.

123456789

Ryan headed out of his room and made his way downstairs. Sharpay had already left for the party but Ryan had no intention of going, his mind was still set on having a family fun night… even if it was just him and his parents.

His parents were in the kitchen, arguing about something but he didn't know what, nor did he want to. "Hey guys" he called cheerily as he entered the kitchen causing both parents to look up. "Why aren't you at the party? Sharpay left a while ago" his dad asked eyeing him tiredly. "Well umm I thought it would be good to have a family night… I mean I know Sharpay's not here but I think its Important we have one, things seem to have been a little tense lately… between all of us". "Yea I've noticed" his dad replied trying to hide the look of guilt that was on his face.

"But I think you should go to the party, we're doing our own thing tonight" Mr. Evans continued. "Oh umm right well incase you change your mind I'm going to go and hire some movies… if you want to join me I'll be in the living room in about 45 minutes".

With that he exited the kitchen and grabbed his wallet but paused just before he picked up his car keys, his hand hovered for a moment before he opted to grab his ipod and go for a walk to the video store instead.

As he headed out the door a soft wind swept past him, tightening his jacket around him he made his way down the driveway and up the street towards the store. Putting the headphones in his ears he turned on the music allowing its beat to sweep through him. He hummed the words to the song softly zoning out from the world around him allowing his feet to carry him in the general direction he was headed.

His eyes were focused on his feet as he walked rarely looking up to see what was ahead. Before he even had time to think Ryan collided with another person causing him to fall, out of pure instinct he grabbed the arm of the person he ran into causing them to topple onto him.

He heard the other person moan as they began to lift their head from his chest, "are you alright" came the voice of the person on top of him as they began to sit up. 'I know that voice… Troy!' "Ah I'm fine he replied" Troy had pulled himself to his feet before turning around and offering him a hand to get up. "R-Ryan… Uh hi" Troy said softly thrown off guard. "Hi" Ryan replied as he took the hand Troy had offered him.

"What are you doing here on New Years Eve" Ryan continued hoping that this wouldn't be a more awkward moment than it could be. "Uh wasn't really in the mood to party, you?" Troy replied throwing the question back on Ryan "Uh I wasn't really in the mood either, I was just going to go and hire some movies" Ryan replied leaving a awkward silence between the two.

"You know things don't have to be awkward" Ryan began "Not that they are or anything…Uh I'm going to go and get some movies now" he finished as he began to head off to the store "that's where I'm headed actually… I'll uh join you" with that the two set off heading towards the store.

It was only a few minutes until they were out the front. "Closed… just great what am I going to do now?!" Ryan sighed to himself taking a seat on a bench near by; Troy joined him, making sure they were a good distance apart. "Hmm I guess everyone is out at their parties tonight" Troy began looking up and down the row of shops noticing they were all closed.

"Hmm maybe that's where we should be" Troy continued, "Well I'll go if you do" Ryan replied. 'Can I have a conversation with Troy and DONT flirt' Ryan scolded himself mentally. "Well seeing as you have made a pretty convincing offer maybe we should go… as friends" Troy replied sending Ryan a to cute to be true smile.

"K well, meet me at my house in 20" Ryan replied heading back off towards his house, sending Troy a smile over his shoulder. 'Maybe I still have a shot after all' he thought to himself smiling softly. Before heading back home quickly to go and get ready.

123456789

A heavy techno beat pulsated through the club, Brad stood on the top floor admiring the party. He had had a few drinks and was beginning the feel the affects. 'Ryan should really have come he thought to himself' but his thoughts were quickly interrupted as he felt a hand beginning to feel his ass.

"Hi Brad, where's Ryan tonight" Aliesha asked smiling seductively pretending to look for Ryan. "Isn't he here?" she continued. "No he's at home tonight… 'Family stuff'" Brad replied liking the attention.

"Oww what a shame, feel like a dance?" she purred "Ah I shouldn't." but he was cut off as she pushed her lips to his. Without another complaint he allowed her to drag him onto the dance floor the two grinded against one another, their bodies pressed firmly against one another while their hands roamed freely about.

Her hand felt its way along the fabric that covered his now erect cock, he moaned softly as she began to jerk him off while he was still in his pants. His hands danced their way up her skirt.

No one around them seemed to notice though; they were all to involved in what they were doing.

123456789

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!! It makes me feel so good to log in and have another review it's like Christmas has come early so please review and tell me what you think**


	9. The Rescue

**BTW BIG NEWS HERE!!!**

**I planned out the rest of this story + the sequel which is ages off cause there is 9 left to write in this story!! And 13 chaps scheduled for the sequel which will take them into college for their first year.**

**K well Read and review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School musical, the song lyrics I use or the characters. I do not make any money from this.**

123456789

Troy pulled up outside of Ryan's, he sat there for a moment deciding on whether or not to beep or go up to the front door. His question was answered for him however as Ryan exited the front door closing it softly behind him.

Ryan made his way over to the car and jumped into the front passenger seat, greeting Troy with a cute smile "Hey, thanks for this Troy". "No problem anytime, if you don't mind me asking why weren't you going to go to start off with… I mean wasn't _Brad _going to be there" Troy questioned a slight amount of jealousy entering his voice at the mention of Brads name.

Ryan mustn't have picked up on this or pretended not to. "I don't know I… well my family doesn't look like its going to last much longer, my parents are fighting 24/7 and we never do anything as a family anymore. I guess I just wanted to spend the night as a family… like we used to" Ryan replied his voice cracking slightly, turning his head towards the passenger side window.

"Ryan… I don't know what to say, I'm sorry I'm sure they'll work things out" Troy replied trying to console him. "Don't say you're sorry Troy it's not your fault, but thanks. By the way could you please not tell anyone? I haven't even told Sharpay this" Ryan replied now looking straight at Troy waiting on his answer.

"I wouldn't even dream of telling people your secrets, thanks for trusting me enough to tell me though" Troy replied sending a small smile to Ryan. "I don't know what it is about you Troy… but I find it so easy to open up to you for some reason" Ryan told him softly. The two stared at each other in a comfortable silence before Ryan suggested they head to the party.

123456789

Mr. Evans stood in his now old bedroom removing clothes from the wardrobe, packing them into multiple suit cases. All his paper work had been packed along with a few photographs and anything that he believed to be important or hold some value.

Making a finale trip around the house to check he hadn't overlooked anything he made his way into the kitchen where his now ex-wife was seated. "Got everything?" she asked in a bored voice which she used to mask her emotions, "Yes, I think so. If I have forgotten anything I'll just stop by one day this week while you're at work or something" he replied trying to act casual about the whole situation.

"I think we should have told the kids… I mean I would hate to come home and find out my parents have got a divorce and my father has moved out" Mrs. Evans Began looking at the bottom of her near empty glass of champagne.

"Maybe you're right… but it's a bit late now they're both out at that party, I felt so bad trying to convince Ryan to leave after he was going to stay home so we could do… a family thing" Mr. Evans continued. "Well maybe it's a bit late to contact Sharpay, but Ryan only just left maybe you can get on to him before he gets to the party" Mrs. Evans countered. "Yea your right, I'll give him a call now" Mr. Evans decided grabbing his cell and making his way into the living room.

He entered Ryan's number into his phone while taking a seat in one of the plush luxurious cream lounges before letting out a sigh and hitting the call button.

123456789

Troy parked the car just around the corner from the club; people were making their way up and down the street, most of them intoxicated with alcohol. They were greeting everyone as though they were all good friends regardless of whether or not they knew them.

Troy undid his seatbelt and went to make his way out of the car just as Ryan's phone began to ring. Ryan reached into his pocket pulling out his phone out. "It's my dad, I wonder what he wants?" Ryan wondered out loud as he answered the phone. "Hey dad what's up?" he questioned. "Uh not too much, I umm just wanted to call you and say sorry about not wanting to do the family thing tonight" his dad answered back "Oh ok well its ok I guess… I mean we can always do it tomorrow night right?" Ryan asked him.

"Well that's the thing kiddo, I'm real sorry about this but your mum and I are getting a divorce… don't worry its not your fault it's ours, please don't blame yourself. The reason I wanted you to go out tonight was because I'm moving out… I just couldn't bear to have you watch me pack up my life and leave" his dad finished because he couldn't trust his voice anymore.

Ryan just sat still in a stunned silence. "I-I thought things weren't the best but… I didn't know things were this bad… I-I just… I'll talk to you later" Ryan finished ending the phone call. A few tears ran down his cheeks, which he tried to hide from Troy unsuccessfully.

"Ryan? What's wrong? What happened?" Troy questioned him while wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him in closer to him. "It's my parents… they're getting a divorce" Ryan managed to croak out trying to regain his composure. Hearing this Troy wrapped both arms around Ryan drawing him to him. The two stayed like this for a few moments before pulling apart.

"Do you want to go home or something" Troy asked him, "I couldn't even if I wanted to… besides I think I should take my mind off things. Just so you know Brads here… I'll probably go and find him" Ryan replied "Uh yea sure… I thought you would, Chad and Gabriella are in there anyway so I'll hang out with them… you never know I might meet someone" Troy told him with an awkward chuckle at the end.

With that the two exited the car and made their way into the club, a strong techno beat filled their ears and smoke blurred their vision. People were everywhere from wall to wall, the bar was crowded and seemed to have no problem selling alcohol to the underage youths.

The party was raging and showed no sign of slowing down, the two stuck together forcing their way through the crowed. Troy was recognized by a number of people and they quickly moved out of his way so that he could maneuver more easily through the crowed.

123456789

Oblivious to who had just entered the club, Brad and Alisha continued to grind against one another. She continued to stroke him and he was nearly ready to blow, she wasn't far away either as his fingers continued to work their magic under her skirt.

People had started to take note now and where cheering them on; the two took this as encouragement and began to give the crowd a 'real show' emphasizing each others actions.

123456789

"I wonder what's going on upstairs" yelled Troy to Ryan as the cheering from upstairs could be heard. "I don't know, why don't we go and find out" Ryan yelled back over the noise. With that the two began climbed the stairs, as they climbed the person in front of them dropped a small container which Ryan picked up.

He went to give it to the person who had dropped it but they had already disappeared into the crowd. Troy noticed the container in his hand raising his eyebrows at him. "Some guy just dropped it" he called back.

As the two made it to the top Ryan opened the Small container to see what was inside.

"What's in it" Troy asked "I-I think the tablets in it are… ecstasy" Ryan told troy eyeing one of the tablets. "

Forcing their way to the front of the circle of people that had formed around the attraction the two of them froze. Ryan spaced out from everything that was around him, he could hear Troy's voice coming from beside him telling him they should get out of here but it wasn't registering. Without any hesitation Ryan forced the to apart slapping Brad across the face.

"YOU BARSTED!!" he yelled at him tears welling in his eyes "HOW COULD YOU!!" Brad stood their stunned trying to take in what was happening. Aliesha was first to regain composure and wasn't about to back down. "What do you mean how could he? He sleeps with everyone!! You're just too stupid to see it" She retorted.

Ryan couldn't take it, not all at once… in an hour he'd lost his family and boyfriend. Nothing mattered… not anymore.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT" Troy yelled coming to Ryan's side. Brad finale got a grasp on the situation and went to try and grab Ryan. "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean…I" but he was cut off by Ryan "Don't come near me!! I hate you!!" "Ryan Please" he continued lunging forward.

But Troy was too quick for him and landed a punch right on his jaw sending him backwards to the ground. "You don't deserve him" he spat out before turning to comfort Ryan only to find he wasn't there.

123456789

heard there was a secret chord  
that david played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you  
well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah

Ryan vision was blurred by tears as he made it to the bar downstairs ordering a bottle of vodka, the bar tender looked shocked at his request but Ryan managed to pass off the mans worries as he assured him it was for shots with a few of his friends.

hallelujah...

With the bottle in hand he made his way out of the club and into an alley that was just to the side.

well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah

He opened the bottle and took a mouthful of strong alcoholic beverage. One of his hands rested by his side, it brushed against something that was in his pocket. Reaching inside they pocket he noticed it was the ecstasy tablets that he had found inside. Eyeing the tablets he took 5 placing them in his mouth and washing them down with the vodka.

hallelujah...

He didn't want to kill himself… he just wanted to numb the pain.

baby i've been here before  
i've seen this room and i've walked this floor  
i used to live alone before i knew you  
i've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Ryan's body began to surrender itself to the affects of the drugs, he felt his body beginning to heat up as sweat trickled down his face his breathing became ragged his legs gave out beneath him.

hallelujah...

Troy raced through the club looking everywhere for Ryan dread flooded through him as he still saw no sign of him. In the midst of panic he heard his name being called from somewhere to the left of him. There around a table in the corner was his group of friends; he raced over to them ignoring their greetings focusing only on his task. "Have you guys seen Ryan?" he near yelled at them. "Uh Troy settle down what's wrong" came Gabriella's voice, "He's at home watching movies why" Sharpay told him from her place on Zeke's lap. "No he's not he came with me, we just saw Brad hooking up with some girl! Ryan went off at him and so did I… sometime during the fight Ryan disappeared and I don't know where he is" Troy explained talking faster than most people could understand.

Luckily Taylor was there, she explained it all to everyone, Sharpay looked as though she was about to have a panic attack. Everyone Split up into groups to search. Troy Sharpay and Zeke ran outside of the club to see if he was there

well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you  
but remember when i moved in you   
and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah

Racing out the front they looked up and down the street but saw no sign of him, "What about in the alley just there" Sharpay yelled to Troy who was closest to it. Troy raced Round the corner his eyes meeting Ryan's limp form on the ground halfway up the alley.

"He's here! Call an Ambulance" he called racing over to Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay made it to the opening of the Alley. Sharpay upon seeing her brother burst into tears putting her face into Zeke's chest.

well, maybe there's a god above  
but all i've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Troy placed his hands under Ryan noticing he was unconscious possibly worse, he couldn't find the strength to check his pulse… just incase. Troy picked him up bridal style and turned to face Zeke and Sharpay, Ryan's body limp in his arms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oh damn poor Ryan… I feel so horrible… but it'll work out … maybe well if he lives yea…

Guess u guys will have to read and see aye, if you want him to live you better review… yes I am blackmailing you

K I'll leave you alone now so you can review!!!


	10. Recovering

**For the sake of my story I'll be calling Mr. Evens Caleb and Mrs. Evens Charlotte simply because I don't want to call them Mr. and Mrs. Oh and Troy's mum I will call Julie sweet? Ok mad snakes**

123456789

The heart monitoring machine emitted a high pitched beep every 10 seconds assuring the Doctors, Caleb, Charlotte and Sharpay that Ryan's condition was stabilized.

"I can't understand this! Why would Ryan do this to himself! Fair enough he's had a bit of a run-in with some bad luck but couldn't he see any other options" Charlotte ranted storming backwards and forwards up and down the hospital hallway. "Mrs. Evens I understand that you're under allot of stress right now but we would appreciate it if you could keep your voice to a reasonable level, your son is not the only patient here and they need their rest in order to recover" came the voice of a distinguished Doctor that Mr. Evens had had flown in from New York.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are talking to me like that! Do you know who I am! Incase you didn't know I'm Charlotte Evens and we are currently standing in the Evens wing of the hospital. It has always been a passion of mine to donate a few hundred thousand to this hospital each year and I would hate to have that passion slide by the wayside. Now I suggest you get on with making sure my son is as good as new! good day" with that she turned on her heel and took a seat next to Sharpay crossing her legs with a triumphant look on her face.

'Great she sat next to me… now it looks like I no her' thought Sharpay to herself. She loved her mum, but she wasn't exactly an easy person to get along with. She was Savvy, manipulative, bitchy, controlling, clever, intimidating and seductive. It was this 7 killer combo that would end up having Mr. Evens starting from scratch while she got everything in the divorce.

Caleb exited from Ryan's room, letting out a deep sigh as the doctor that Charlotte had just talked to/threatened made his way over. "Good morning Mr. Evens, I'm Doctor Lucas Row, your sons condition has stabilized physically and he should wake up in the next few hours. But I have to question his mental being, what makes a young man who has everything want to do this to himself" he questioned hoping Caleb could shed some light on why Ryan had done this.

It was Sharpay who responded however "He thought he had lost everything, dad called him just before the party to say that mum and him were getting a divorce and then he caught his boy friend of 2 years hooking up with someone else! It'd be tuff for anyone to handle, he lost two things that he thought were stable… I'm going to get us all some coffee I'll be back soon." With that Sharpay turned and left the hallway, if she remembered correctly Starbucks was across the street from the hospital.

"Right well, even that being the case I recommend that you get him to have some counseling, you could have it done here or he could go to a youth camp in Seattle. It's sort of like a retreat where he would be with other kids who have been in similar situations." Doctor Row informed him.

Hearing this Charlotte stood up making her way over to where the two were having the conversation. "Sorry but I couldn't help over hearing, this treatment your talking about, do you recommend Seattle or here?"

"well in most cases I prefer the patient to go to the youth camp, but seeing what it was that triggered Ryan's will to do what he did, I believe he could carry out the counseling here just as well as there" Doctor Row responded. "Thank you doctor my uh… Ryan's mother and I will talk about it".

"Not a problem, I'll be just up the hall in room 205 when you decide on what would be best. He should be alright to leave the hospital later today if all his tests are clear" He finished, shaking Caleb's hand before leaving the two to discuss Ryan's further treatment.

"Well I don't know about you but, I think we should send him to the youth camp. There he wont have to deal with the divorce and what Brad did to him, and once they say he's all good again he can come back and live with me. By the way do you think that this lipstick suites me, I was going for a single/sexy hot mummy look" Charlotte began showing little concern for her son and more interest in her appearance.

"What! Forget about your stupid appearance for once OUR son almost killed himself. As for the treatment I think he should stay here, the doctor said he would get the same benefit from the counseling if he stayed here and we'd be here to support him through it" Caleb countered.

"Maybe your right, look your all stressed out why don't you take a seat Sharpay should be back soon with some coffee, I'm going to go the bathroom. After that maybe we can sort things out" Charlotte told him using a comforting voice. "Ok, we'll finish this talk in a bit then" Caleb responded allowing himself to be placed in the seat.

With that Charlotte turned on her heal and headed straight to room 205, doctor Row was standing by a counter looking over some paper work. Hearing a soft knock from the door he looked up, his eye's meeting hers. He'd only just met the women and he couldn't stand her.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I" Charlotte asked using the same voice she had used on her now ex husband. "No I was just looking over some paper work, have you and your husband reached an agreement on Ryan's further treatment?" he asked waiting for her answer. "Ex-husband and yes we've agreed it would be more beneficial for him to go to the youth camp, I can have a bag packed and a flight booked for this afternoon if his tests are clear" Charlotte told him.

"Ok well then I'll make a few calls and have the accommodation arranged for him" Doctor Row replied. "Great well I better go and pack his things, thank you doctor" Charlotte finished heading back out of the room.

123456789

Sharpay patiently waited at Starbucks as the coffee was being brewed. 'Man I really need this coffee; I haven't slept in far too long. God I hope he gets better soon! If it weren't for Troy finding him…. Oh shit Troy I should call him and fill him in on everything! He's probably going nuts!'

Whipping out her phone Sharpay began to punch in Troy's number.

123456789

Troy sat in his kitchen while his mum was getting ready for work; Troy showed no sign that he acknowledged she was in the room. She had tried to ignore how much it annoyed her that he wouldn't speak to her. All he did was focus on the phone; his stare was so intense that it looked as though he was mentally willing the phone to ring.

"Look Troy, Sharpay promised she would call when Ryan woke up, there is no point just staring at the phone" Julie told him as she placed a cup of coffee as well as a bagel with cream cheese in front of him. Troy let out a long sigh before finale giving up on his silence "I know that mum, it's just I'm worried about him. When he was in my arms his body was so… lifeless. It really shook me, I felt as though I was there but I wasn't… its hard to explain. I don't understand why I couldn't stay at the hospital".

"Oh hunny I know that would have been hard for you to handle, it's never easy seeing someone that you care about or even don't care about in a situation like that. Hearing how you handled it though mad me so proud!" she told him wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug. "Besides only immediate family was allowed to stay at the hospital, and well last time I checked you and Ryan weren't family. As far as I no you and Ryan are just friends" she continued "Mum we're not just friends we're… I don't know what we are but it's not like a friendship" Troy tried to explain.

It was at this moment that the phone rang; Troy immediately pounced on the phone before it could even ring for a second time. "Hello?" Troy spoke into the phone, "Hey Troy its Sharpay, I'm just calling to let you know Ryan's doing way better! The doctor said he may even be released today if all his tests are clear" Sharpay informed him. "Great! That's such a relief! Is he awake yet?" Troy asked allowing allot of the worries he had wash away.

"Well last time I was in the room he wasn't but he should wake up anytime now" Sharpay answered. "Now would be a good time to come to the hospital to, looks like mums leaving. It's probably not a good time to meet her… in fact I don't think there is a good time, but there are better circumstances" she continued

"K well I'll be there soon, see you then" Troy replied hanging up the phone. "Hey mum I" troy began before being cut off "The car keys are on the hall stand and your jacket is hanging up in your wardrobe. Oh and there's a 20 in the glove box you can use that to get Ryan something from the gift shop on the way" his mum informed him answering all the questions he was about to ask.

"Have I ever told you how freaky it is when you do that" Troy told his mum jokingly. "Yes all the time now go and see Ryan, I'm at work till 6 so give me a call there if you need me" she told him grabbing the keys to her Mercedes, as well as her handbag before heading off to work.

Troy headed upstairs, grabbing his jacket and keys before jumping in the car and heading towards the hospital.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	11. Back On Track

**Hey Guys here's the new chapter I hope u like it!**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finding Ryan's room was easy; a quick check with a receptionist at the front desk had him pointed in the right direction. Clutching a bunch of flowers recently purchased at the hospital gift shop Troy rounded the corner and made it to the hallway that Ryan's room was located.

'207, 208, 209, 210! Here we are' Troy pushed his hand forward as if about to knock on the door but hesitated slightly before continuing in his action. A muffled "come in" came from inside the room, without wasting anymore time he opened the door. The room was not like any hospital room Troy had ever been in before, not that he had been in that many. Instead of the usual white walls and laminated flooring he found himself in what could only be described a posh hotel styled room, the only difference being the life support and medical equipment located at the side of the bed.

"Troy!" Ryan called from his place on the bed "come over and take a seat" he continued gesturing towards a seat located towards the head of the bed. "You seem to be recovering fast" Troy commented making his way over to the seat and handing the flowers over to Ryan. "They're beautiful… thank you, but you shouldn't have… I mean if anything I should be buying you some. If it wasn't for you... I-I probably wouldn't be here" Ryan's eyes at this point wouldn't meet Troy's but stared directly at the flowers as if he was unable to look up.

"I didn't want to hurt myself Troy; I just wanted to escape… I-I …" Ryan's voice cracked at this point. Before Ryan could offer more of an explanation Troy cut in "Look Ryan it's ok… really. All that matters is that you're ok, you don't have to give me excuses but just promise me you won't do it again… I'll always be there for you."

Hearing those words caused Ryan to look up his eyes meeting Troy's, no more words were spoken, no words had to be. What they were sharing at this moment was telling more than words would no matter how many you used to describe what they were feeling. The two slowly moved in their faces moving closer towards one another, everything thing seemed to be perfect.

Unfortunately neither of them lived in a perfect world; the sound of high heels on tiled floor could be heard slowly growing louder in the back ground. "Shit I bet that's my mum" Ryan hissed softly "quick hide in the bathroom". Troy didn't have to be told twice, he may not have ever met Mrs. Evens but he had certainly heard of here reputation.

Just as he closed the bathroom door, Charlotte entered the room with a Louis Vuitton suit case in here right hand and matching handbag over her left shoulder. Crossing the room she dropped the bag down onto a couch that was located just to the side of the door. "Oh Ryan! You're awake, I've been so worried" she exclaimed making her way over to the bed placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hey mum" he replied his eyes drifting from her to the suitcase that she had brought in. "what's the suitcase for? The doctor said I could go home today. They haven't changed their mind have they?" Ryan questioned his mum; no way did he want to stay in this hospital any longer.

"No honey they haven't changed their mind… the doctors said that you're going to have to do a course and get some therapy so this doesn't happen again. Whether you meant it or not you almost killed yourself." Charlotte began. "I know that but they said I could do it here, or in…. Seattle. Wait no mum you can't I'm not moving there" Ryan protested.

"Look I know this must be hard but it's only for the best" Charlotte continued. "For the best! How is sending me away for the best!" "Look I'm your mother and I have decided going there is best for you" Charlotte continued trying not to loose patience with her son. "What about dad? What does he think?" Ryan continued "he just wants what's best for you, now I don't want anymore arguing. I'm going to go and talk to Doctor Row, and finalize everything. Please don't make things harder than they have to be"

With that Charlotte exited the room in search of Dr. Row. Troy emerged from the bathroom slowly, double checking Charlotte wasn't still by the doorway.

"Seattle?" Troy questioned a sinking feeling filling his stomach, "I-I don't want to go Troy, they said I can do the treatment here as well but my mum wants me to do it there. I know my dad wouldn't want me to go… I can't understand him letting her have me sent away unless… she wouldn't… he mustn't know" Ryan rambled trying to work out how his mother had done this.

"Well one thing is for sure we have to get out of here, after that we can make a plan" Troy began looking the room over as if looking for an escape route. "That shouldn't be too hard, if my mum has done anything right so far it is to give me a bag of casual clothes that I can get changed into so that I can walk straight out of here".

"Ok turn around while I get changed… no peeking" Ryan told Troy watching him so that he had no choice but to turn around. "Wouldn't dream of it" Troy replied smirking to himself.

"Ok done, let's get out of here" Ryan began checking himself up and down while trying to get his hair under control. Troy grabbed the door handle and threw it open coming face to face with Brad.

"What are you doing here" Troy snarled. "I'm ah here to say sorry he began" Moving the bunch of flowers that he was folding out in front of himself. While looking past Troy he saw Ryan standing behind him in casual clothes clutching the bag.

"Ryan… I'm so sorry I-I… wait are you running away?" Brad questioned trying to take in what was happening. "It's a little late for apologies Brad, the damage is done. Besides it's none of your business what I'm doing anymore" Ryan spat back at him.

Brad looked down at the floor no longer able to make eye contact with Ryan or Troy for that matter. "Take the stairs down the end of this corridor but duck past room 201 your mums in there" Brad spoke softly stepping out of the doorway allowing them to move past him.

Following these instructions the two made their way out of the hospital without drawing any attention to them selves.

"Well if they didn't think you were crazy they certainly will now, you've now escaped from the hospital physic ward" Troy joked as they jumped into his car. "True but don't forget you helped me, I guess we're both fugitives from the law now. I've always wanted to go and check out Mexico" Ryan Joked back as Troy pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"So I guess now we go and see your dad" Troy suggested, "Yea that sounds like a plan" Ryan replied his attention now focused on what was to come

123456789

Following Ryan's directions the two pulled up outside of Ryan's father's new place. The door was unlocked so the two proceeded into the building, calling out every so often to see if he was there.

"Ryan" came his father's voice surprise evident in his tone "what are you doing here?" "I checked out" Ryan replied. "Does your mum know about this" his father continued. Ryan tried to reply but faltered on his words which told his father everything. Troy shuffled on the spot where he was standing before telling them he would wait out the front.

"You ran away?" "I didn't know what else to do" replied Ryan wrapping his arms around his dad. "I mean mum was getting ready to have me sent to Seattle" "What!" his father cut in. Ryan searched his fathers face before replying "So I was right, she didn't tell you". "I should have guessed she would have tried something like this" his father replied shaking his head.

"Look I don't want to go to Seattle, and after all this I don't want to stay with mum… I want to live with you" Ryan pushed on. "Look kiddo, I want that too but we have to do everything by the book… I mean your mum wants to sue me for sole custody, if I do anything wrong she could take you away from me and I don't want that to happen."

Before Caleb could say anymore his phone cut in, pulling the phone out of his pocket he recognized the caller I-D. "Sorry kiddo but I'm going to have to take this, I'll be back in just one sec" Caleb then walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Hello? I'm fine; he's ah he's here. What! No I had nothing to do with this charlotte. Look you were going to have him sent to Seattle without even telling me" Ryan couldn't hear much but he could tell who it was that was on the other end of the line.

Without any hesitation he quickly made his way out of the building

123456789

"So what are you going to do now Ryan" Troy asked searching Ryan's face for answers. "I don't know this is so stupid, my mum wants to have me sent away and my dad can't do anything because it may give mum the upper hand in the custody case". Ryan replied. "We'll figure something out"

"If I could just get her to listen" Ryan began. "I think I have a plan, but we need to go to your house" Troy replied genuine excitement filling his voice.

123456789

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing in my house!" came Charlotte's voice from the door that lead into the kitchen. There, seated at one of the bar stools was Troy. "His name is Troy and I let him in" came Sharpay's voice from across the room.

"Well what's he doing here? Now is not a time for friends to be over Sharpay" Charlotte fired back.

"He knows where Ryan is and he has a message for you" Sharpay continued hoping her mum would come to her senses. "What Where is he? What's this message? I need to know! He's going crazy he just ran away from a hospital!" "He ran away from you!" Troy countered.

"Who are you to say that to me? How would you know what Ryan wants?" "I know what he doesn't want, he doesn't want to go to Seattle and he doesn't want to live with you".

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to say to any of this…" Ryan slowly made his way into the kitchen from the door Charlotte had entered from. "Just say yes" Ryan spoke softly. Hearing his voice Charlotte turned around facing her son "You don't mean any of this" "Yes I do" he countered reinforcing his confidence.

"Look I know your trying to help me but you're only making things worse" Ryan continued. "Honey I'm so sorry… I was so scared I didn't know what else to do"

"I know, and I'll get help, I'll even see a therapist if you want but I want to do it here… and I want to live with dad… at least for now".

Charlotte then wiped her eyes and gave Ryan a determined look before replying "This isn't over Ryan" before storming out of the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**So what did you guys think? Btw guess what!!!! They may just get together Finale!!! In the next chapter. Now if you want this to happen ur going to have to review and tell me to stop dragging this out and let them finale get together!!**


	12. What are we?

123456789

"I've always loved the first day back at school after the Christmas break, it's so fun to see everyone again, get the crisp new assignments, earn my way back up to the top of the class…" Gabriella rambled on to Troy with her eyes glazed over picturing the many up coming assignments and tasks.

It was the morning before school and the two of them sat in her kitchen. "That would be because you've got some sort of chemical imbalance where you believe that school is actually fun, you're definitely one of a kind gabby" Troy chuckled. "Maybe I do have some chemical imbalance as you put it but like most people I also like going to the kick off carnival, which if I remember correctly was organized by none other than a certain Ryan Evans".

Hearing Ryan's name caused a small blush to creep onto Troy's face which he tried to hide by becoming incredibly interested in what was on the back of the nearest cereal box. "Troy I can see that you're blushing, there's no point in trying to hide it. So what is happening between you too? I no you guys aren't a couple and you're not exactly friends so care to share what your relationship with Mr. Evens is?"

"Well ah we're… friends sort of, well not really, we're more like… you know" "Ok stop before you hurt yourself, or make it even more confusing" Gabriella interrupted, slightly sorry that she had asked the question.

"Well maybe it's time for one of you to stop fighting what you both want and make a move, why don't you ask Ryan to go with you to the kick off carnival as a date not as friends. Then he'll know what you want… not that you've made it that hard to figure out with the looks and constant drooling" Gabriella laughed as Troy opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again realizing he couldn't fight his way out of this.

"You know what maybe I'll give that a go, well school starts soon so we better head off. We don't want to miss out on any bonus assignments do we" Troy joked grabbing his car keys while slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

123456789

"I'm not nervous Sharpay I'm just not going" Ryan told Sharpay stubbornly. "Look Ryan, I know things have been a little rough for you lately but come on" Sharpay tried "A LITTLE rough" Ryan shot back.

"Well sure, so your boyfriend cheated on you, you almost died, our parents split up and like every other piece of information in this town your Christmas holiday has probably been gossiped about so everyone at school will already know but are you really going to let that set you back?" Sharpay told him giving him the most encouraging face she could muster.

"You have to be kidding me… but I will go, only because I have a social club meeting this afternoon to sum everything up" Ryan told her finale giving in. "Ok good well lets get out of here anyway schools due to start soon."

The ride to school was uneventful Sharpay had taken her car and Ryan his. Pulling into the car park he got a prime car spot.

"Nice car Evens, when did you get that" Kelsi asked as she made her way over with Jason in toe. "Christmas present, hey Jason" he waved gaining a nod and smile from Jason while his hands wrapped themselves around Kelsi's middle. "How was your Christmas break did you finish that new play you were working on?" Ryan continued as the three of them headed in towards the school.

"Yeah, well almost just a bit of finalizing is all" "cool you'll have to keep me posted on it, anyway I'm heading this way guys, I want to go and dump some stuff off in my locker before class" Ryan finished pointing in his desired direction.

"Ok well I'll catch you later at lunch maybe" Kelsi replied waving him off.

123456789

"Great! All the good car spots are taken… you no you don't have to spend as much time as you do in the bathroom don't you?" Troy grumbled eyeing around the car park for a spot. "Geese settle down Troy! And anyway I'm not the one who took forever! Need I remind of how many times you fixed your hair this morning! I'll give you a clue! You checked it more times than I can count with my fingers!" Gabriella returned feeling satisfied with herself when she saw the look that flashed across his face.

Silently admitting defeat Troy pulled into a car park towards the back. "So where are you headed now?" he asked as the two of them exited the car and made their over to the main quadrangle. "I've got a science club meeting so I'm headed there first, but I'll catch up with you in home room with Mrs. Darbus" Gabriella replied.

"Ok well I'm headed to my locker first, I just want to drop off my gym gear, I have training period 4" Troy returned. "Ok well I'll see you in about half an hour, good luck with Ryan" she returned a mischievous smile crossing her face as she sent him a more than obvious wink.

Troy ignored it. The ground had suddenly become so much more interesting than ever before. 'How is this happening to me? Why do I get this nervous when ever I talk about or see Ryan?'

The school corridors were starting to fill up, but the majority of them were still in the school coffee shop getting the last minute caffeine fix that was going to get them through the day. Making it to his locker troy pulled it open dumping a few of his things.

"Good morning Troy" came a voice from behind him that sounded comforting yet far too chirpy for him at this time of the morning.

"Ah Ryan hey, how are you? I haven't seen you to much lately… I guess you've had a lot on your plate…" Troy returned sending Ryan a smile that caused him to lean on the lockers incase his knees gave out.

"Yea, but it's all starting to sort itself out… sort of… well it will eventually. I was actually planning on going into some form of hiding until the whole thing blew over. I've always wanted to go over seas maybe now is the time" Ryan replied.

"Well that is definitely an option but if you do that you won't be able to go to the kick off carnival you've been planning, and I don't think you should miss out on that…. Speaking of which I umm was uh wondering if" RING "there's the bell… don't want to be late for home room… I'll catch up with you at lunch" Troy rambled before taking of for home room.

"Ok… but we're in the same home room…" Ryan mumbled to no one in particular as he began to head in the same direction Troy had taken off in.

123456789

The day went by particularly slow; Mondays had never been Troy's favorite day of the week. 'I swear that clock is not moving… I bet it's broken… or just really…. Really slow… I mean seriously tick already… its what you were made for I'm sure it's not that difficult…. Ok this has to be a sign of madness… how many people talk to clocks?... or ask themselves questions for that matter'

"Hello Troy! Earth to Troy" came Gabriella's voice as she waved her hand in front of his face trying in vain to at least catch a glimmer of concentration. "Oh sorry gabby, I was just a bit distracted" Troy replied sending a harsh look towards the clock on the wall, as if blaming it for taking his concentration.

"So have you asked him yet?" Gabby asked nudging his side with her elbow. "No not yet but I will… it's on my list of things to do" Troy replied. RING "WOOT!" cried troy as he grabbed his bag and exiting the room before the teacher even dismissed the class.

The hallways were pretty crowded; Troy managed to maneuver himself through the waves of people towards the cafeteria with ease, being an all-star jock did come with some advantages. "Troy" came a voice from behind him that caused him to stop in his tracks. "Hey Ryan" Troy replied as the two of them walked in sync with each other towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Troy what was it this morning that you were trying to ask me before the bell rang?" Ryan began. "Oh that… umm I was just going to ask you if you were going to go to the kick off carnival this weekend" Troy returned looking anywhere but Ryan. "Well it would be a little odd if I didn't go I mean I did organize it" Ryan replied eyeing Troy.

"Uh yea well what I really wanted to ask was... Would you like to go with me to the kick off carnival? I mean as friends" Troy Blurted out immediately regretting the last four words. "Sure I'd love to go with you Troy… as friends" Ryan returned trying to cover up his disappointment that Troy had only asked him to go as a friend. "Anyway I better go, I have a meeting to go to… I'll see you later Troy" Ryan finished as he turned to leave.

"Uh Ryan wait! Troy called out to him before he made it out of the cafeteria. "Yes Troy" he called back turning around to face him. "Uh I uh didn't mean the last part of what I said, I don't want to go as friends" Troy blurted out hoping Ryan wouldn't reject him. "I know Troy" Ryan replied before turning around and exiting the cafeteria.

123456789

So what did you think? Anyway I'll let you in on a secret they'll finale get together in the next chap!! But how it will happen… you'll have to read and find out


	13. Kick off carnival

123456789

A buzz of excitement could be tasted in the air; students were everywhere making their way from stand to stand opting between fairy floss and the enticing rides that stood dotted over the oval that the day before lay empty.

The four teens stood arm in arm at the entrance to the fair. There jaws dropped as they all stood in awe of the scene in front of them. There was loud, happy music playing, flashing lights and people screaming and laughing, having a good time. But best of all was the spectacular full moon that stood high in the sky.

"Nice job, Ryan," Zeke said in awe.

"Yeah you really have a talent for organising these things," Troy smiled.

"Well duh, this is Ryan Evens our schools king of the socialites," Sharpay returned.

"Thanks guys, I just hope we all have fun" Ryan blushed.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get in and Par-Tay," Zeke yelped excitedly.

"eww Zeke, don't ever say that again while your in public with me! I have a reputation to uphold." Sharpay shrieked causing Zeke to go quite.

They walked through the entrance before stopping in their tracks.

"So… what do we do first?" Troy asked.

" I'm gonna hit the rides, then the cake stall! I want to try and work out what it is the put in their cakes so I can beat them at this years cook off" Zeke replied motioning towards the left hand side of the park.

"I'm with you Zeke; I can't wait to see you freaking out! Especially if you cant figure out what their key ingredients are!" Sharpay laughed out.

"Oh as if Sharpay, You just want me there to comfort you when you're shaking in your boots, I'll bet you wouldn't be able to last 3 rides on the Rotor before throwing up! Especially if we tackle the cake stands before the rides!" Zeke returned.

"Are you challenging me Zeke?"

"I might be."

"Well you're on"

"Troy, Ryan- you coming?"

"Um, I'd rather not I'm not one for rides." Troy murmured.

"Neither am I. You guys have fun, Troy and I will find something else to do."

Zeke and Sharpay raced off, leaving Troy and Ryan alone.

"Um, how about we go and get a drink," Troy suggested, breaking the silence. Ryan smiled as she saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Sounds great but you know what, I'll wait here for you, actually I'll just be over there in that chair."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Troy replied, slightly confused, but he wasn't going to argue with Ryan he didn't know what they were yet but he knew what he wanted them to be. He set off to get the drinks and Ryan was left alone.

He strolled over to the seat he had pointed our to Troy. It was right next to the game where you shoot down ducks with a water gun. He picked up a water gun and hid behind a bin.

Meanwhile Troy was waiting in a que to get the drinks. Finally it was his turn to order. He walked back with the drinks to where Ryan had told him but was shocked to find he wasn't there. His stomach sick with worry.

Ryan watched him panic and then waited for his back to be turned.

Troy turned to look for him in another direction, as he did he felt a surge of cold water on the back of his neck. He swung back around and saw Ryan standing there, a huge grin on his face and a water gun in his hands.

"You looked kinda hot so I thought you might like a bit of a cool down!" Ryan giggled flirtatiously.

"That's it- your dead!" Troy ran and grabbed another gun. He turned on the water and blasted Ryan. He was soaking wet from head to toe, laughing uncontrollably" They continued their water fight for another 15mins until an official told them to cut it out.

"Omg that was so funny, you've gotta admit I have the best aim." Ryan laughed, stumbling as he walked.

"We better go and find Zeke and Sharpay. God knows what they have been up to."

They set off to find Zeke and Sharpay. They finally spotted Zeke, hunched over a garbage bin, throwing up.

"Whoa, what have you too been up to? You look kinda… wet" Sharpay questioned quirking an eyebrow. Troy and Ryan exchanged guilty looks and once again, burst out laughing.

"Okay, I won't ask, in case you were wondering Zeke here was no match for me, He started throwing up on the second go. Can you believe that? He said that I couldn't go 2!"

"She must have a stomach made of steel." Zeke butted in. "She was the only one person on the ride not feeling sick."

"Pfftt" Sharpay scoffed. "You're just trying to make yourself feel better" Zeke flashed a cheesy grin and her heart started beating faster. Her knees weakened as they made eye contact and Sharpay she could just rush forward to hold him in her arms. But she couldn't, it wasn't special enough.

"Um Zeke and I were thinking of having a ride on he Ferris wheel, wanna come?" Sharpay asked Troy and Ryan. Troy whispered something in Ryan's ear and he smiled.

"Um, I think we'll pass on that one-we have something else in mind. Ryan replied. He took Troy's hand and led him to the giant swing.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ryan asked, he knew it was a big deal for Troy to go on this ride with him. He had a fear of heights and this ride wasn't for the fainthearted.

"Um, yeah I want to" Troy said as he looked up at the ride. There were two large telegraph poles, about 20 metres high. With many ropes and cables hanging off them. He watched as some people were having their turn. Two people went at the same time-one on each pole. They were in harnesses connected to two thick ropes, which were attached to the pole. They were then both slowly pulled upwards, higher and higher until they reached the top. When at the top they were given a brief moment to take in the view when all of a sudden one rope was disconnected and the two people fell down for a few seconds until the rope tightened and they swung out over the river.

Troy breathed in deeply and rolled back his shoulders. 'You can do this.' he told himself, 'It'll be fine." It soon came Troy and Ryan's turn. They too were harness and given a safety briefing by an instructor. Ryan was excited but Troy was beginning to feel sick-and he hadn't even left the ground! Why couldn't they go and shoot some hoops… he could do that! Ryan sensed his feelings and took a hold of his hand.

"It's okay-you'll do fine. It'll be fun!" They slowly started Rising up off the ground. Troy's grip on Ryan's hand was tightening every second. Soon it all became too much for him and he had to close his eyes. Finally they reached the top.

"We're up Troy, It's so beautiful up here. I feel like I can touch the moon"

"Troy slowly opened his eyes, at first the view was amazing and then he looked down. His stomach dropped as he realise he was suspended 20 metres in the air. He grabbed Ryan and held onto tightly, not letting him go. He saw the beads of sweat on his forehead and felt a pang of guilt for making him do the ride. Ryan couldn't hold back any longer. He lifted his chin so that his gazes met his. He then leant forward and kissed him. Troy kissed her back he was beginning to feel better now. His hands caressed his back but just as the kiss was heating up it was cut short. The rope had disconnected and they were falling, their hands still gripping each other. Finally the other rope tightened and they too swung out over the river. After swinging backwards and forwards a couple more times they finally came to a stop. The ropes were lowered and an instructor helped them out of their harnesses.

"You kids sure put on a show up there," He laughed.

Ryan and Troy both blushed.

"Thanks for the ride," Troy replied. He didn't know what else to say. The last 15 minutes were a blur.

"Enjoy the ride?" Ryan grinned

"Well the ride was okay… but it was nothing compared to what we shared up there"

"I agree- Thankyou Troy It meant a lot to me that you did that"

"My pleasure" Ryan

Ryan took Troy's hand and led him to a little booth. There was a woman inside behind a counter.

"Hi" Ryan said. "May we please look at our photo?"

"Of course," the lady replied. She fiddled with her computer and showed Ryan and Troy the monitor. It was a picture of them on the swing, dropping down with looks of sheer terror mixed with satisfaction on their faces. Ryan laughed when he saw the photo and immediately offered the lady behind the counter money to buy it. Troy did the same. After purchasing their photos they hurried over to the ferries wheel to collect Sharpay and Zeke. They made their way over to the Ferris wheel where Zeke and Sharpay were making out. When their seat thingy got to the bottom they hopped off and ran over to Ryan and Troy.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Sharpay asked, hands on her hips. Ryan took out the photo of him and Troy.

"Omg! Troy, you did it! What happened to your fear of heights?"

"Ah, Ryan helped me through" Sharpay gave them both a look; she knew something was going on between them.

"Well we'd better get going our curfew is almost up," Ryan muttered.

123456789

**So.. what do u guys think??**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys just writing this to let you know more chaps are on the way!!!

So bear with me, they will be up in the next few days!


End file.
